It's Unleashed FM
'It's Unleashed FM '''is a radio station featured in ''Grand Theft Auto 1. It plays hard rock, alternative rock and trance. Description As the rest of the radios of GTA 1, the idea was to showcase a particular style of music, in this case heavy metal/hard rock, with fictional band Stikki Fingers' "4 Letter Love" being produced in the style of AC/DC and hard rock bands. Brian Baglow was responsible of writting the lyrics of some of the songs in the game, including those from "4 Letter Love", which have crude profanity ("So beat me, bite me/ Now whip me, fuck me/ Come on, wank me/ Now go down and suck me"). In the words of Baglow "It was an 18-certificate game so we could get away with a fair amount. It was unique, there’s not so many jobs where you can go into your work, come home and go «Well today I wrote the lyrics for a really, really incredibly blasphemous, sacrilegious and generally filthy heavy metal song»"."The Origins of Grand Theft Auto", Sabotage Times Tracklist :The year of release for these songs is that of GTA 1: 1997. :Authors of the songs, at the side, in superscript. * Stikki Fingers - "4 Letter Love" (C.Anderson/B.Baglow) * The Hounds - "Let It Out" (C.Conner) * Bleeding Stump - "Just Do It" (C.Anderson) Videos Tracklist File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - It's Unleashed FM Stikki Fingers - "4 Letter Love" File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - It's Unleashed FM The Hounds - "Let It Out" File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - It's Unleashed FM Bleeding Stump - "Just Do It" Full radio File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - It's Unleashed FM Full radio Trivia *Stikki Fingers' "4 Letter Love" plays briefly in GTA 2, in Lithium FM, after the first song, when Spaz Funbags says "let's have another hit". *The Hounds' "Let It Out" is the N°2 in the Top 5 of Head Radio. **The song samples Deee-Lite's "Groove Is In The Heart". *Bleeding Stump's "Just Do It" is the N°3 in that ranking. See Also *King 130.7 - a punk and hard rock radio in GTA 2. *V-Rock - a hard rock and heavy metal radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Wave 103 - a new wave and post-punk radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *K-DST - a classic rock radio in GTA San Andreas. *Radio X - an alternative rock and grunge radio in GTA San Andreas. *Liberty Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Liberty City Hardcore - a hardcore radio in GTA IV and extreme metal in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Radio Broker - an alternative rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Prairie Cartel - an alternative rock instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Tortoise - a post-rock instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Anvil - a heavy metal instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Vinewood Boulevard Radio - an alternative rock radio in GTA V. *Los Santos Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA V. *Channel X - a punk and hardcore radio in GTA V. References Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA 1